poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Razer's Edge/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Green Lantern: The Animated Series Previously on Green Lantern Razer: For the greater good and vengeance! I'm the one responsible for all this death and destruction! Hal Jordan: Which is why you're going to help make up for it. Season 1, episode 3: "Razer's Edge" Kilowog: You like looking at that stuff, Poozer? You proud of what you did? How many of you Red Lanterns are out there? And why are you hunting Green Lanterns? Answer me! Hal Jordan: Easy there, Kilowog! This thing's a rental, remember? The Red Lanterns abandoned you, Razer. Left you for dead. I think that calls for a little payback, don't you? Help us. Tell us what you know. I do hate the Red Lanterns for what they've made me. But that doesn't mean I stopped hating Green Lanterns. It just means I have more people to hate. Hal Jordan stole the Interceptor. And you wish to reward him by giving him command of it? Appa, we have no choice. They are our only line of defense on the Frontier. Besides, at that distance, there's very little we can do to punish Jordan, anyway. Then, we are of one mind. The crew of the Interceptor is tasked with gathering intelligence on the Red Lantern threat and taking reasonable action to slow their advance. We may be of one mind, but only on the protest. Now. What is the status of the Red Lantern's ring? Safe. In a stasis box. Yeah, the ring doesn't take that much room. Unfortunately, Razer does. What do you suggest we do with him? Even you know your duty, Hal Jordan. He must be imprisoned. Fools! For what I have done, they should execute me. I do not understand your desire for self-destruction. If one regret's one's actions, one should find a way to make restitution. I'm not about to debate this with a computer! - Any orders? - Yeah, find me a prison. It's not like we can just drop Razer off on a handy Lantern sciencecell. Frontier Lanterns use privatized penitentiaries. - I can compile all the detailed places - That won't be necessary, Aya. - Just something nearby. - But nothing too nice. Wow, she really took you at your word about the "nothing too nice" thing. It ain't that bad Are you kidding? This place gives me the creeps. It's like fear radiates from the walls. It's a dark dang repulsive hall full of Spiders! I was gonna say "rats", but Oh Well, well Green Lanterns! It's been a long time since we hosted a prisoner for our esteemed colleagues in justice. I take it you're the warden? I am Myglom. I operate this prison on behalf of the Spider Guild. Aah it appears you have something for me. This piece of work is Razer. We have documented evidence of his crimes against sentient Oh, I'm quite confident he's guilty. No one has ever escaped from this facility. I'm very proud of that But I'm even more proud of our rehabilitation program. You'll find that nearly 100% of our former guests never returned to a life of crime. Well, I'm sold! Myglom, we hereby officially remand custody of Razer to your care. That's one Red Lantern down More where that came from Make yourself comfortable, prisoner I doubt very much that these machines will be able to rehabilitate me. Oh, don't be concerned with any of these. Soon you'll find yourself far far away. I don't know about you, but I'm gonna sleep a whole lot easier knowing that guy ain't on board. Now we can get back to nailing those Red Lanterns. - Did you see that? - What? Out the window? In space? There! Right there! Right where? I am not crazy! I saw something there! What is up with you? Fan out. Our hitchhiker's hiding somewhere. Will you stay out of my way? We're going about this all wrong! Whatever it is, it's intelligent. It's watching us and staying one step ahead. - Why are you yelling at me? - To cause a distraction, so I can do this! OK, squit, start talking. Kilowog here loves seafood and has a big appetite. - What? - It's an old interrogation method from Earth. Good cop, hungry cop. Goggan will not go back! Cannot go back! Destroy me, but do not take me back to the grim rock! To live all days like my worst! Wait ugly and nuts! You escaped from the Spider Guild's prison. Yes with this! Goggan tunneled twelve years! Me sane, saneeee! Goggan rid the airshaft. Then you! Still sane You shouldn't have bothered, nut job! Cause you're just going right back to prison, where you belong! No Please, no! Mercy! Not back to nightmare rock! Goggan lives his pain there. Torture Goggan is a child there, and old. The worst of fates! Again and again What? The escaped con would say anything to stay out of prison! - And if he's telling the truth? - Razer's worse than a criminal. If the spiders wanna torture him, let 'em! It's our job, our duty to serve and protect. Even if they're criminals. Intriguing! The criminals must be punished. Surely prisoners deserve their fate. They deserve justice, which sometimes involves punishment. But not torture. Look We've got to take this back, anyway, so We'll have a look around. OK. But even if there is something wrong with the prison, it's not like Myglom's gonna let us see it! They'll clean up their act as soon as they'll see us coming! That's why they're not going to see us coming. Please, don't say it We're going to break in to prison. It's worse than death! Infinity upon infinity You mustn't go! Don't worry, Goggan, just taking a quick look around. Dinner's in two hours. If we're not back, start without us, because we're probably dead. We really doin' this? Really? The fighting is stopped. For now. They'll be back. The warlords always come back. Maybe someday they'll leave us alone. The Forgotten Zone will be a place where we can raise a family Without worry Without fear I'm going to help make that happen. By joining the Militia. Razer, no! Please, no! I'm sick of hiding, while the warlords take what they want. You think more fighting will help? Our people need teachers and doctors and builders. Not more soldiers! I'll gain power in the Militia and protect everyone. Especially the ones I care about most. We should check out the accommodations. Well, there's no view But there's clearly entertainment. For the guards, anyway. We don't know that stuff's for torture! This could be the rehabilitation that Myglom talked about. Whoever was being rehabilitated here was scratching desperately to escape. These yellow stones are everywhere. They make my skin crawl. I've never seen you scared before. I ain't scared of no rocks! Let's get out of here. I'm almost 90% sure I remembered to charge it this time! Ilana! Dar I came back for you I came back! I came back for you Rings are still down. It makes no sense. They're charged, but the only thing working is the universal translator! Something's interfering with them. My Green Lantern friends I'm shocked, shocked to find you in this untoward position. Well, then cut us down. I'm afraid not. Now that you've seen our humane cells. Oh, your rings won't work here. You must have noticed this unusual mineral, hm? We stumbled upon a rich vein of it nearby. Not only does it power and light the facility, it has an interesting side effect. It nullifies the energy of a Green Lantern Power Ring. So you do run a gulag, after all. Not at all We don't torture the prisoners here! Not in the traditional sense. These devices force the wearer to relive their worst moments again and again. So, that's what you got in store for us? A couple of bad dreams? Oh, no, no The memories are only the beginning! After we treat our prisoners Then, we eat them. They're dead by now. We must leave, leave, before we're found! Negative. We will continue to wait. The one said he'd be back before dinner, two hours ago! Dinner time has past. Dead! There is a high probability that Hal was attempting to be humorous. If they're not dead yet, they will be soon! Worse than dead, even! Unacceptable. Action must be taken to rescue the Green Lanterns. Even at risk to this unit. Computer? But But I came back for you. I came back! I came back for you I came back for you! Razer, of The Forgotten Zone You have great rage in your heart. You belong to The Red Lantern Corps. Give in The Ring knows your pain Someone must pay! You'll have your revenge This, your new Master, Atrocitous, promises. Razer, listen to me. None of this is real. This is not really happening. Do not panic. I am the Aya program. I know this is a fantasy. An illusion, meant to bring me pain. You know Then, why? The memories keep replaying, over and over, in my head. They hurt. But I don't mind. I get to see her again. Even if it's for one more moment. I do not understand. Pray you never do. I need your help. I cannot save Hal and Kilowog without you. Some force is keeping me out of the prison. The prison? What are the Green Lanterns even doing here? They've heard that prisoners are being tortured here. And Hal thought it was unacceptable. They came back here to investigate. And to save you, if that was true. They shouldn't have done that. I deserve to be here. I helped destroy an entire world. All those people died because of me. No. Kilowog was able to rescue the settlers before the world was destroyed. What? Then, I didn't It doesn't matter. I'm still the one who pressed the button. In my heart, I'm guilty of murder. I'm going to stay here What you want is irrelevant. I will never forgive this. I have seen your past, and know your pain. No one knows my pain! Certainly, not a machine. Where, now? Some force is preventing me from exploring this direction. I believe this is where they are keeping Hal and Kilowog. And the other way? That is the path back to the ship. No! You cannot leave them to die! Enough! These two need but little tenderizing. Green Lantern is best eaten fresh. And what are you supposed to be? I am Goggan. Are we leaving? Great timing, kid! We just got our butt saved by a Red Lantern. I noticed. We gonna stand for that? No! Oh, you want some, poozer? There's plenty for everybody! You weren't gonna leave without saying "goodbye". No You have it all wrong, Green Lantern! I was kicking butt long before I ever got this ring. And I've been squashing bugs even longer. Myglom and his guards in the jail cells. Like you wanted! The Guardians have dispatched a new warden. He should arrive in 18 months. In the meantime I'm designating a temporary warden. Congratulations, Goggan. I'm leaving the prison in your capable hand things. I trust you can free the prisoners from their cocoons? Yes yes! Of course, I No one will ever be tortured here again! You know, for a second there, I thought you were gonna make Razer the warden. Are you crazy? I couldn't possibly leave a Red Lantern in charge of this place. Because he's coming with us. You know how that thing the Spiders used made you relive your absolute worst moments? Yeah? I got a new one. You do not seem to have recovered from your ordeal. You have seen my past. It is private. The intrusion was necessary to ensure the crew's survival. You are an artificial intelligence. But you risked your existence to save them. Aya: A Green Lantern would do no less.